There are many known kinds of automobile windshield sun protectors in the market. All of them have one or more of the following design shortcomings. In some designs, installation requires drilling holes or the use of adhesives which results in irreversible damage to the automobile, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,278. Windshield sun protectors are often cumbersome and difficult to deploy and store, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,584. More problems occur when installed sun protectors partially block a driver's front view, creating a dangerous condition, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,653,278.
Thus, there is a heartfelt need for an automobile windshield sun protector that can be installed without damaging the vehicle and easily deployed, and does not obstruct the driver's front view when not in use.